Britania
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Esta es la historia sobre la llegada de Britania a los tiempos presentes traída desde el pasado en la que conoce a la familia Weasley... digo, a la commonwealth. One-shot!


**Disclaimer:** Dibuja más Británicos y reza porque no seamos el fandom los que te pidamos los derechos de ellos a ti, Himaruya.

**Nota: **Yo no quería publicar esta historia, es desordenada, medio improvisada, empieza con cosas raras y acaba de golpe. Pero la habeis pedido mucho en Ask, así que ahora no me lloreis.

* * *

><p><strong>Britania<strong>

Francia sonríe un poquito de lado y mira a Inglaterra de reojo, que se mete bajo una manta desde ya, así que el francés se LANZA encima de la manta.

—Waaaaaah —protesta desde debajo de la manta, hecho bolita.

—Y hace muchos muchos días que no... —vamos a darle la posibilidad a Inglaterra de interrumpir.

—SHUTUP! —grita intentando ahogar sus palabras

—¡Pues aún así hace muchos días! ¡Muchos muchos días hablando de abrazos especiales... mientras mon pere tiene orgías y sexo en las termas!

—¡Pues es un idiota! ¡Y my mum le habría cortado las pelotas de haber podido! ¡Y tú eres aún más idiota por se su hijo y te odio!

—No me odies —levanta un poco la cobija

—¡Sí lo hago! —hace fuerza para bajarla.

—Non! ¡No me odies! Yo no soy —sonríe cínicamente—. Ni la mitad de lo terrible que era mi padre —levanta otra parte de la cobija.

—¡Ni la mitad una mierda! —se hace bolita intentando capturar todas las puntas

—¡Bueno y tú por qué estás tan enfadado si hace días que ni siquiera aparezco! ¡No he hecho nada! —protesta poniéndole una mano sobre el culo por encima de la manta

Inglaterra se sonroja bajo la manta, porque no es enfado, es que sabe lo que quiereeee y quiere lo mismooooo... da un saltito con la mano.

—Y no digas que ni la mitad una mierda... tu NUNCA tendrías sexo conmigo en una orgía.

—Of course not!

—Eso es porque te da vergueenzaaaaaa —consigue levantar la cobija y asomarse.

—Iiiiiih! —chilla sonrojándose y le pone las manos en la cara empujándole.

—Auuu auuuuu! —protesta en un medio drama tomándole de las muñecas y dejándose caer de lado. El británico para de empujarle por si le ha hecho daño, aunque no estaba apretando TAN fuerte.

—Ahhh! —más drama francés, se lleva las dos manos a la cara y se mueve de tal manera que le pelo se la cubra. Se hace bolita dándole la espalda

—Deja de hacer drama, ugly frog, ni te he tocado —le da unos golpecitos en la coronilla con la palma de la mano.

—Ahhhh —sigue haciendo pero más suavecito haciéndose más bolita—. Casi me rompes algo  
>Inglaterra saca la cabeza de debajo la manta mirándole, el francés sigue ahí en su pose de princesa herida con las manos en la cara.<p>

—Eres un exagerado —le pincha la cara con un dedo.

—Tú eres un besti... auu —otro dramita, Inglaterra frunce el ceño y le pincha con el dedo en las costillas—. Aaaaah! —da un saltito pero este de cosquillas.

El inglés sonríe malignamente y vuelve a hacerlo.

—Non! —protesta dando otro saltito y bajando una mano para detenerle el dedo—. ¡Me lastimas!

—¡Que se joda la rana! —exclama saliendo de la manta intentando hacerle cosquillas.

—Nononon! —protesta sonriendo un poco porque ha salido de la manta

El británico no se entera y sigue con ello, echándosele encima, riendo maligno.

—Noooon! —sonríe más tratando de detenerle y perdiendo fuerzas por la risa, pero él no se detieneeeee.

Hasta que Francia termina riendo de buena gana y a carcajada limpia, pidiendo a gritos agudos que pare e Inglaterra acaba metiéndole las manos debajo de su camisa, sentado encima suyo.

Francia empieza a... darle ese giro no especialmente juguetón al asunto prácticamente en cuanto le toca el abdomen pero... Inglaterra no lo pilla del todo, así que sigue jugando y estirándosele encima.

El francés se empieza a reír... de otra forma, alargando un poco los roces y tratando de que las cosquillas no le den risa, consigue escalofríos del inglés y un ligero sonrojo porque algo en su subconsciente le dice que... pero no, aun no lo pilla.

E Inglaterra consigue saltos medio histéricos porque sí que le hace cosquillas... finalmente Francia le pone las dos manos en el culo. Así que el británico se incomoda un poco.

—Ahí no tengo cosquillas, git

—Ay Angleterre... —se burla un poquito Francia, sonriendo de lado, aprieta un poco y le mira a la cara mordiéndose el labio.

—What? —se detiene apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Francia mueve un poco la cabeza para quitarse el pelo de la cara y se yergue un poco, apretándole contra él.

—Cosquillas... —sonríe.

—What? —parpadea y se sonroja, porque ahora le siente muy cerca de golpe sin haberse dado cuenta.

El francés le magrea un poco el culo y le mira a los ojos levantándose más hasta quedar más cerca aún de su cara. Le da un beso rápido en los labios. El inglés se asusta un poco incorporándose y sonrojándose más, cambiando la respiración.

—Eres lento a veces —se burla más sin dejar que se incorpore del culo, abrazándole con fuerza —... pero tu cuerpo no lo es tanto, mira lo sonrojado que estás.

—¡No estoy sonrojado! —chilla poniéndose más nervioso.

—Dame un beso.

—NO! —le aparta la cara.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Hace mucho que no me das un beso! —dulcifica el tono.

—Porque no me gustan tus besos.

—Eso no es cierto... los he mejorado —sonríe con cara de inocente.

—¿Cómo que los has mejorado? —frunce el ceño.

—Dame uno.

—No! ¿Con quién los has mejorado?

—Con nadie... solo estaba poniéndote celoso —peligroso, Francia, peligroso.

—No estoy celoso! No me mientas, asshole! —protesta.

—No los he mejorado con nadie —insiste con más seriedad, mirándole a los ojos

—¿Por qué lo has dicho entonces? —sigue, agresivo.

—Porque en la historia de mon père, Prusse me dio un beso y me hizo gracia pensar que eso podía calificar como "mejoramiento".

Inglaterra frunce el ceño mirándole fijamente a los ojos Francia le sostiene la mirada mirándole con transparencia… Y ahora el británico se le echa encima a besarle a ver si es verdad o no.

Francia levanta una mano y le toma de la nuca, abrazándole de la cintura con la otra y besándole con MUUUUCHAS ganas porque hace muuuuuuchos días que está con este asunto de los besos.

Así que Inglaterra no tarda en caer más de dos segundos olvidándose de lo que tenía que comprobar y como le deje, hoy va a ser uno de esos días que va a tener sexo en la cama, sexo en el pasillo + y en la regadera (misma sesión), sexo en la cocina mientras prepara la comida, besos leeeentos y laaaaargos en el jardín, acurrucamiento mientras ven la tele, besos en el cuello en la tarde y... sexo suave en la noche debajo de las cobijitas.

Ehm... O-Ok... Es un... ehm... es un plan, aja...

Un perfecto plan, oui.

Lo peor es que lo más inteligente a decir al respecto es que cocinar y tener sexo a la vez es un poco insalubre.

Francia dice que no tiene nada de insalubre, que el ejercicio siempre viene bien y que además... ¡es que hace muchos días que nada de nada! Eso es más insalubre.

Roma le comenta a Britania que menos mal que las nuevas generaciones han subido más listos, apoyando a su hijo.

Britania asegura que... claro que son más listos, que ninguno se acostaría con su asquerosa prole.

Francia por su parte, mientras tanto, está quitándole a Inglaterra los calzoncillos con bastante impaciencia y todos nos preguntamos si Britania no está viendo o acaso ya ha desheredado y renegado de su retoño.

Creo que Britania necesitaba lentes... Mejor, por que como Inglaterra se entere de que le está viendo su madre, se muere. Ella se sonroja y se cruza de brazos.

—Todo es tu culpa —murmura entre dientes.

—Como siempre —Roma se ríe.

—Anda... Eso no lo sabias hacer tu... —campaña de molestemos a Roma

—¿Hacer qué? —sonríe.

La británica se sonroja más mirando a Francia y a Inglaterra de reojo. Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué? No puedes estar refiriéndote al sexo — sonríe de lado mirándoles también.

—¡Deja de decir las cosas así! —protesta entre dientes.

—O te refieres específicamente a lo que hace tu hijo... que es hacerle el amor al mío —susurra apoyándole la cabeza en su hombro... sin comenta obviamente que Francia hace lo mismo de vuelta, pero no está seguro de que Britania pueda saber eso solo con vistazo.

—No one is making love! —protesta ella apretando los ojos y dándole un empujón. Roma se ríe—. ¡Lo que digo es que tú eras más torpe e idiota! —trata de defenderse ella—. No que hiciéramos eso nunca, claro.

—Claro, claro —asiente burlón.

—Pues verás, yo no me acuerdo...

El romano estira los brazos hacia adelante para desperezarse y luego los levanta para acabar poniendo uno sobre su hombro en el truco más viejo del mundo, acercándola hacia sí.

—Habrá que recordártelo entonces...

—No! Lo que estoy diciendo es que... que no pasó. Pero bueno, si hubiera pasado —se sonroja —, que no pasó, y tu fueras más o menos bueno en ello... lo recordaría —se mueve para que la suelte. Esa manía que tiene con la gente de pelo largo de enrollar en su dedo uno de los mechones jugueteando mientras hablan.

—Y supongo que serías lo bastante descarada para admitirlo abiertamente...

—Deja de llamarme descarada! —se sonroja más y le da un golpe en el pecho cuando Francia tiene a bien conseguir que Inglaterra haga un sonido que les recuerde claramente lo que están presenciando.

—Mmmm... —sonríe el romano con ese sonido—. Escucha eso, tú suenas igual, yo sí lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Alguien recibe un golpe bastante efectivo en la boca del estómago que lo deja sin aire a media risa.

—Shut up! —protesta cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos

—Venga... —susurra Roma y la atrae hacia si haciéndole apoyar la cabeza en su hombro—. No pasa nada, a mí me haces perder la cabeza con ello...

Francia ejemplifica más o menos como...

—Noooo! Waaaaaah! —chilla ella escondiéndosele en el pecho al romano, que la abraza con fuerza y le acaricia el pelo tiernamente, sonriendo—. Asshole —donde habremos oído estas cosas antes... hmm... donde, donde...

Roma se ríe un poquito hundiéndole la mano en el pelo mientras siguen las pruebas fehacientes de que el FrUK es bastante pasional.

—Shit... ¿por qué estamos oyendo esto?

—Porque eres extremadamente adorable mientras lo hacemos... —Roma tan feliz.

—Vuelves a llamarme adorable una vez más y te arranco una pierna y me la como de desayuno, a ver si te parece tan adorable —le amenaza empujándole para que le suelte... no con mucho vigor.

El romano se vuelve a reír y baja la cabeza para acercársele. Ella le pone una mano en la cara y le empuja un poco, mientras Francia dice cooosas en franceeees arrastraaaaado y cerraaaado.

Roma saca la lengua y le lame la mano mientras Inglaterra se derriteeeee y Britania le quita la mano de la boca al romano casi como si le quemara.

—Eres un pervertido —acusación infame británica nunca antes escuchada.

—Me gusta cuando me dices esas cosas tan bonitas —replica latina, le busca los labios.

—¡No son bonitas! —protesta empujándole un poquiiiito.

—Lo son, pero tú lo eres más —vuelve a acercarse incansable. Más sonrojo aún de ella, orejitas rojas, le empuja prácticamente de manera imperceptible—. Y adorable —la pica antes de besarla.

—No soy ador... mppfhh —derretimiento cerebral. Francia tiene el buen tino de conseguir que Inglaterra diga su nombre #ouyeah

#Fuck No, no, más bien #BloodyHell

Y como Inglaterra escuche a su madre va a morirse, que debe ser lo que va a pasar en breve lo cual es muy injusto porque el reencuentro de Roma y Francia no fue tan traumático.

—Ahh... bloody hell, Rome —para ser más incriminatoria la cosa, aunque puede ser que solo le esté... riñendo.

Inglaterra, perdido en uno de los besos après le... parpadea y se separa de golpe. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Quoi?

Los ojos verdes miran hacia ellos mientras el romano sigue haciendo sus... cositas... y Britania, para hacer esto menos traumático, a pesar de la mala suerte habitual en esta ocasión está de espaldas y no se ve exactamente qué cositas está haciendo el romano.

—Por la... reina!

—Quoi? —pregunta Francia aun completamente embobado con el inglesito, dándole un beso en el cuello y sin soltarle el abrazo.

—Esa... —susurra deteniéndole un poco.

—If you do that one... more... time... —Britania con su gran acento sumamente... sajón y medio escoces (. ella sí me recuerda un poco a McGonagall de mal humor)—. I'll eat your EYES!

Francia levanta la cabeza y le mira a la cara, antes de girarse un poco y ver hacia donde el mira.

Así que Romita LO HACE y recibe a cambio una tirada de groserías y un jalón de pelo (y un gemidillo) que el romano aguanta, claro y el inglés aprieta los ojos

—Es esa... —susurra Francia levantándose un poquito más para tener mejor perspectiva.

—¿Mum? —protesta y alguien debería taparle la boca. Francia lo hace porque a la vez, el estúpido de Roma hace algo que hace que Britania... digamos que proteste más que el inglesito, dándole un coscorrón y echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos esperando que acaben.

—Mon dieu, Angleterre... esto... mala suerte —susurra Francia levantando las manos e intentando taparle las orejas

—BloodyHell! —protesta—. I will kill your father!

—Non, puede que tu madre lo haga sola si... haces ruido. A ti a mí y a todo el mundo —susurra el francés.

—Bloody frickin' dragons! —gruñe Britania para la vergüenza general—. I hate you! I... ahh! Shite!

Roma la hace estirar en el suelo sobre ella para darle el golpe de gracia y Britania, nombre es que no es justo! Francia por su parte le tapa los ojos al inglés que pelea para verlo... y para no verlo. El romano se separa suavemente acabando en un beso, satisfecho y triunfante, Britania le responde el beso antes de estirar se en el suelo y resoplar.

—Eres un idiota...

—Uno muy feliz —responde Roma riéndose tontamente, arreglándose la ropa interior y sus asuntos antes de darle otro beso. Inglaterra acaba escondido en el cuello de Francia, cosa que no le sorprende a nadie. Francia le abraza y le esconde mejor.

Britania suspira y resopla un poco más antes de dejar que le bese otra vez y empujarle de encima de él sentándose y bajándose la falda

—¿Mum...? —susurra el inglés.

Britania... Suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de oírle, más o menos tranquila...  
>Pero... bueno, puede que Britania fuera una madre un poco bestia, y puede que fuera poco cariñosa y amable con sus niños... pero hay ciertas cosas que simplemente una madre no olvida (violines) y eso es... el timbre exacto de voz de sus hijos, especialmente cuando dicen su nombre.<p>

Así que al escuchar el suave tono de voz del inglesito... Britania pega un salto de dos metros, le da una patada al Roma, se pone de pie, se pasa una mano por el pelo, se sonroja, carraspea y se plantea seriamente salir corriendo.

—Anda! —Roma saluda ambos.

Francia le sonríe un poco a su padre, pero mira a Britania de reojo, buscando por ahí de manera un poquito histérica... sus/unos calzoncillos... y desde luego solo encuentra los de Inglaterra. Así que bueno... intenta ponérselos a la desesperada, mirando a Britania aun, pasándose una mano pro el pelo... como siempre, queriendo quedar bien. Sonríe encantador, un poquito falso y nervioso.

Inglaterra sigue medio... medio todo, medio escondido, medio desnudo, medio incrédulo, medio histérico, mirando a su madre. Francia toma de la mano al inglés y se la aprieta.

Roma sonríe encantadoramente guiñándole un ojo a Francia para que se calme, pensando que los pantalones son el peor invento de la humanidad y tomando a la británica del hombro antes de llevarla hacia allí.

Britania hace un movimiento brusco para que Roma le quite la mano del hombro, pero camina a su lado mirando a Inglaterra con el ceño medio fruncido.

—E-England —susurra con bastante más seguridad que los burros sajones sajones, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Roma se ríe un poco pasándose la mano apartada por el pelo e Inglaterra sigue tomado de la mano de Francia, ya con los pantalones, sin calzoncillos.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pecho, sintiéndose un poco desnudo... mira tú por donde le entra a este hombre el... bueno, realmente no es pudor. Al inglés le cambia la respiración, con el corazón desbocado, vacilando.

Roma toma una camisa del suelo, aprovechando que nadie le hace caso y se acerca a saludar a su hijo poniéndosela sobre los hombros de forma muy natural.

Francia lo agradece, sin soltar la mano de Inglaterra mirando a la británica y al pequeño inglés, sintiendose ooooooooootra vez un niño pequeño.

—¿Hijo? —susurra Britania en celta o la lengua antigua que hablara entonces, que vamos a dejarla en "hijo".

—But... but... —Inglaterra el drama le cae una lágrima del tamaño de un puño, pero no se mueve yse la limpia rápidamente como quien no quiere la cosa, Francia debe poder sentirle temblar.

Francia le mira de reojo y se muerde el labio cuando ve (porque Francia ve todo siempre) la lágrima aunque desaparezca rápidamente al ser limpiada. Le aprieta más la mano y tira un poquito de él hacia el frente.

El inglés trastabilla un poco cuando Francia tira de él porque sí necesita un empujoncito, porque quiere abrazar a su madre pero...

—Conas atá tú? —susurra Britania en lo que al parecer es gaélico y quiere decir cómo estás, mientras a ella también le escurre una lágrima por la cara que se apresura a limpiarse.

—Bien... —resume en un susurro bajando la cabeza y luego vuelve a mirarla un poco. Francia flipa sesenta y nueve veces con esa manera de saludarse, tirando más de él hacia su madre.

—Oh, por Hera! ¡No puedo creerme esto! —protesta Roma y empuja a Britania y a Inglaterra uno contra el otro.

—Waaah! —protesta Inglaterra cayéndose sobre ella, abrazándola, claro. Britania vacila un instante, más tomada por sorpresa que porque no quiera abrazarle, claro que quiere sólo que el primer paso es complejo y en realidad sí que requieren un empujón los dos... todo se facilita bastante o... más o menos, al contacto de niño con madre, aunque sea torpe. Se lleva un hombrazo en la mandíbula y siente algo sumamente extraño porque Inglaterra es ahora más grande que ella.

Pero da igual, porque aunque es pequeñita para como la recuerda, es exactamente igual, con su pelo rojo y la tela de su capa, como su propia capa y su olor y... Inglaterra acaba escondido en su cuello. Ella termina abrazándole con mucha fuerza, temblando también, porque el niño pequeño que tenía antes, es el niño pequeño ahora, aunque huela raro hoy por hoy, está segura de que es él.

Roma sonríe mirando la escena con ternura, apoyándose sobre el hombro de Francia, que se limpia los ojos porque se ha puesto a llorar (el ridículo). El romano le mira de reojo y sonríe, despeinándole un poquito.

—Oyeee —protesta Francia peinándose otra vez. Se pone bien la camisa y se la cierra, limpiándose otra vez un poquito la cara.

Britania está… transmitiendo cosas en un lenguaje misterioso que solamente el grimorio de Inglaterra y aparentemente Inglaterra, podrían comprender. Cosas... raras, por cierto. No son propiamente bonitas, con significado directo así del tipo "mi niño hermoso", pero son cosas que a oídos de los demás son raras pero Britania las debe haber usado en el pasado para hacerle sentir un poco mejor cuando estaba enfermo o especialmente asustado.

Roma le mira de reojo y le abre un botón más del cuello del que se ha cerrado el francés y le sonríe. Mientras Inglaterra la abraza con mucha fuerza, aunque no está enfermo ni triste por algo razonable que eran los momentos de abrazo permitidos.

—I love you, mum —es lo único que puede decir Inglaterra, que es bastante...

Francia se echa a llorar otra vez, porque creo que es el que más capaz es de sopesar el valor de lo que le está diciendo. Se le recarga un poquito a su padre.

—Tha gaol agam ort cuideachd —susurra Britania quizás por primera vez en su vida hacia Inglaterra (que, me reportan, quiere decir "I love you too") y Roma vuelve a mirar de reojo a Francia (antes de oír a Britania) y sonríe abrazándole hacia sí... y cuando la oye se le empañan los ojos también al muy ridículo (y ahí están los dos "miralosquemonooooooos")

Después de un rato, creo que los británicos se sueltan un poquitín incomodos, acaban de limpiarse discretamente las lágrimas de los ojos, mientras los latinos son un desastre de lágrimas y mocos y de todo. (Sí, solo por verles).

Britania, en efecto, es quien le separa un poco incomoda ya, limpiándose la cara. Mira a los dos latinos... y hace los ojos en blanco, dándole un golpe a Roma directo en el brazo.

—Es que ha sido tan bonitooooo —se defiende el romano sorbiéndose los mocos.

Francia abraza a Inglaterra de la cintura, que carraspea y saca unos pañuelos de los bolsillos, pasándoselos a quien los necesite, mientras se limpia la cara discretamente

—Es tu maman, mon petit lapin! —susurra Francia emocionado, limpiándole él la cara con la palma de la mano con la que no le está abrazando como pulpo

—Yes... —vacila un poquito pero hace tan poco del sexo que no le incomoda especialmente que le abrace.

Francia... bueno, digno hijo de su padre, le das la mano y se toma el brazo  
>Así que en un segundo más ya le dio un beso en los labios y le está peinando y atosigando. Así que en un segundo más va a salir volando.<p>

Ehm... se controla un poco antes, en cuanto ve la cara de "un instante más y te mato", y termina solo abrazándole de la cintura y mirando a Britania, quien repentinamente se acuerda de lo mucho que desaprueba lo que acaba de pasar. Levanta una ceja y mira de arriba a abajo a Francia, con desagrado, y luego a Inglaterra con cara de "explícate".

—Es... my... eh... —vacila Inglaterra entendiendo la mirada de su madre, sonrojándose como si no hubiera mañana—. Worst enemy... —susurra sin mirarla a los ojos, empujando más a Francia, que traga saliva sin quererle soltar del todo, pero dejando que le empuje un poco. Le suelta la cintura pero consigue atraparle la mano, yihaaa!

—Soy mucho más que tu peor enemigo, Angleterre... no escatimes en descripción —sonríe Francia encantador tomando la mano de Britania con suavidad.

—Shut up, ugly frog! —protesta y le da un golpecito en la mano que toma de su madre para que la suelte y eso facilita la vida de la británica que estuvo a NADA de hacerle un araño al francés para recuperar su mano. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Sólo estoy saludando a mi muy respetable suegra —se defiende Francia mirando al inglés. Roma vuelve a intentar tomar a Britania del hombro suavemente, quien se vuelve a tensar, frunciendo el ceño y empujando al romano (bien, descargar la furia hacia el padre del enemigo... gracias Papa)

—No es tu suegra, git! —chilla Inglaterra.

—¡Claro que es mi suegra! ¿Qué quieres que sea si no? —protesta Francia

—Suegra es una palabra perfecta para ella, en realidad —suelta Roma sin dejar que le separe, riéndose.

—Shut up! —chilla Britania a roma, dándole otro empujón y cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Francia con desagrado.

—Pues tu... No es... tú eres un idiota, vete a molestar a Spain o algo así —protesta Inglaterra empujando un poco más a Francia, muy nervioso.

—Deja de echarme y de llamarme idiota —protesta Francia frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a intentar abrazarle de la cintura.

—No! Get lost! —sigue empujándole. Lo siento, Britania, le has impactado mucho, pero Francia siempre está siendo... EL PROBLEMA que requiere todo su atención a su alrededor.

—Mira que monos, han pasado dos mil años y sigue siendo igual que cuando eran pequeñitos —sonríe Roma viéndoles.

—¡No me voy a ir! ¡Esta tu madre! Y yo soy tu... Compañero de vida si no quieres decir que soy tu pareja.

—No apruebo nada de todo esto —asegura Britania

—¡No eres mi compañero de nada ni mi pareja ni mi nada! get lost! —chilla histérico.

—Hay demasiadas cosas que tú no apruebas, por eso te va perfecto lo de suegra —pincha Roma llevándose otro golpe y fulminación.

—Es un hijo tuyo que, tal como tú, miente y atosiga al mío, claramente.

Inglaterra parpadea y se relaja un poco al oír eso, al notar que su madre lo entiende.

—¡Deja de decir que no soy tu nada! —protesta Francia.

—Pues mejor eso que dejarte a ti y a tu hijo morir en la amargura y soledad —replica el romano—. Más agradecidos deberíais estar los dos —sonríe con suficiencia.

—¿Dejarme morir en la amargura? ¡Tú no tienes ninguna vergüenza! —protesta ella—. Estaríamos genuinamente mejor sin ustedes.

Francia sigue mirando a Inglaterra con los brazos cruzados, retador.

—Pues tú... deja de ser tan... no hagas... ya le he dicho quién eres ¿OK? ¡¿qué más quieres!? —protesta Inglaterra para Francia.

—Ah, non, eso no. Tú quizás estarías mejor sin mí, pero no metas a mi hijo en esto —replica el romano dejando de sonreír.

—¿Que deje de ser tan qué? Tú deja de negar que somos mucho más que peores enemigos —protesta Francia.

—No! —chilla Inglaterra.

—Claramente el también estaría mejor… mírale nada más, histérico.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, si así lo quieres, me portare ÚNICAMENTE como tu peor enemigo.

Roma mira a Francia de reojo e Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada.

—Bien! así todo será más fácil! —replica Inglaterra.

—Vaya, veo que tus hijos sin un poco más sensatos que tu —murmura Britania mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Tú eres quien le está poniendo nervioso —responde Roma a Britania—. Quizás si dejaras de decirle que le desapruebas se relajaría un poco.

—No le desapruebo a él, desapruebo a la insensatez con tu hijo —replica la británica.

—¡La insensatez con mi hijo la está haciendo él! —responde Roma.

—Bien. Seremos peores enemigos y no vendré a verte jamás no te hablare ni te buscare ni voy a quererte más... ¿Eso quieres? —pregunta Francia levantando la barbilla.

—Obligado, evidentemente... Mírale! No necesito inventar —discute Britania. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos discutiendo con su niño interior para no gritarle a Francia que sí mientras llora como cada vez que le decía eso.

Francia se acerca y le besa en los labios mientras discute, este se paraliza sonrojándose, dándole un empujón muy fuerte de sentarle en el piso.

—Britania por Venus... solo está sobrereaccionando. TÚ eres igual.

Francia, que no entiendo cómo es que no se lo esperaba del todo pero... Ay Francia, trastabilla, dos pasos hacia atrás y aun cuando lo esperaba, termina cayéndose al suelo.

—¡Yo no soy igual! —chilla y levanta las cejas al ver el beso, las levanta más con el empujón y más aún con la caída

—¿Lo ves? —Roma se va a ayudar a Francia a levantarse—. ¿Cómo va a obligarle así? Deja de ser tan dramática.

Francia mira a Inglaterra desde el suelo con el ceño fruncido y se levanta, muy dignamente ayudado por su padre.

—Eres un bestia incivilizado —protesta el francés limpiándose la ropa y haciendo lo posible por no sobarse porque le ha dolido.

—No estoy siendo dramática, veo también que él, como yo, sabe defenderse!

—Vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Franciae y yo vamos a ir por los niños. ¿Cuáles niños? Oh, sí, tus nietos, vieja bruja, los tu hijo comparte con el mío y os vamos a dar cinco minutos para que os calméis los dos, porque al parecer un poco de sexo no es suficiente.

Levantamiento de cejas de Britania y mira a Inglaterra otra vez con su cara de "explícate" el inglés se sonroja otra vez hasta las orejas queriendo que se lo trague la tierra. Francia sigue fulminando a Inglaterra, no muy convencido porque él no esta tan habituado al método de "deja un ratito en paz a tu tsundere y se calmará".

—Ah no, claro, pero sólo somos peores enemigos, nada más —sisea.

—Eres un imbécil si a estas alturas no sabes lo que significa eso —replica Inglaterra sonrojándose aún más, con voz mesurada. Francia sonríe un poco cambiando el rumbo del pensamiento anterior.

—Pero tu maman no lo sabe —susurra. Inglaterra aparta la vista, nervioso y Roma abraza a Francia sonriendo un poquito al notarle más calmado.

—¡Pues ya lo sabrá! —replica Inglaterra levantando la barbilla.

Britania mira a los dos niños sabiendo OBVIAMENTE a la perfección absolutamente todo. No es muy difícil de deducir siendo que ha visto... (No necesitaba verlo, recordamos muy bien el día que lo conoció y se pasó TRES SEMANAS diciendo que lo odiaba... 20 horas al día)

—¿Lo sabrá? Bien —sonríe un poco Francia.

—Anda, vamos un ratito fuera —se lleva Roma a Francia, que le cierra un ojo al inglés antes de irse. Este vuelve a sonrojarse un poco y se pasa una mano por el pelo, desviando la vista.

Britania le pone una mano en el hombro al inglés y le acerca a ella, fulminando a Roma, que le manda un beso también, ¿por qué no? Ella murmura algo entre dientes, seguro un maleficio,

—Ese no funciona, mum, llevo años intentándolo —bromea un poco Inglaterra al reconocerlo.  
>Más tranquilo cuando ya no están. Britania le mira de arriba a abajo, haciendo que abra la boca para revisaron como si fuera caballo, pasándole una mano por el pelo.<p>

—Claro que si funciona... Debería al menos ponerles nerviosos

Inglaterra la deja sin hacérsele extraño porque así hacia cuando enfermaba.

—En realidad funciona un poco —asiente pensando que decirlo calma bastante. Ella sonríe y se le acerca un poco más.

—¡Que buenos dientes tienes! —exclama y frunce el ceño—. Aunque hueles a ese...

Él sonríe también un poquito, mirándola... y se sonroja con eso, apretando los ojos.

—Es un tonto y le odio.

—Eso no lo dudo, digno hijo de su padre —le da la vuelta alrededor—, cicatrices nuevas... Bien, veo que te has aprendido a defender aún mejor y veo que tienes fuerza aunque no lo parezca.

—Mum, soy un imperio —responde mirándola de reojo—. The British empire. The United Kigndom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, ese es mi nombre ahora... y my queen es la reina de toda la commonwealth que tiene más tierras que ningún otro país!

Britania le mira y levanta las cejas... Y he de decir que no está realmente TAN sorprendido  
>(Todos son mamas gallinas)<p>

—¿Tienes más tierras que nadie?

—Bueno, técnicamente no forman parte de the United Kigndom, pero sí de la Commonwealth, de la que soy el jefe. Es un poco complejo.

—¿Y Rome y sus hijos?

—Ja! No. Never. Peleamos los tres por la tierra nueva y Spain fue muy grande en otra época, pero ahora es un pobre idiota... y France es más idiota todavía y NUNCA ha tenido más tierras que yo. De hecho yo le quitaba a todos sus niños, por eso Rome dice que son de los dos... —explica. Britania levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado.

—¿Y ahora entonces es tu esclavo?

—No, eso no... de hecho, nadie tiene esclavos ahora.

Ella levanta las cejas sin estar muy convencida.

—¿Pero de verdad es tu peor enemigo y lo puedes destruir? ¡A él y a los otros!

—En realidad no lo puedo destruir... pero sí puedo humillarle —sonríe. Britania sonríe de lado.

—¿Y... Germania? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco

—Está en casa de sus hijos, le vi hace poco...

Ella se sonroja un poco más y carraspea.

—¿Y estos niños que tienes con... France —le mira a los ojos —, son fuertes?

—Oh, ahora vas a conocerles —sonríe y luego cae en la cuenta "América", palideciendo—. Hay... hay algunas cosas que... hay... ellos... —vacila pensando en Australia y Seychelles—. Son...

—Aja? —pregunta levantando las cejas, suspicaz.

—Son muy fuertes, pero... son un poco... mum, yo intento que sean caballeros dignos, pero ninguno me hace caso.

—¿Intentas que sean... Que? —esta es una Bárbara del norte, querido mío...

—Polite gentleman —explica—. Como yo, pero ellos insiste en... no hacerme caso —cada uno con sus traumas.

—Polite gentleman —parpadea ella —. No sé a qué te refieres... No son pegajosos y ridículos como Rome o sus hijos, ¿verdad?

—No... —responde tras pensárselo unos instante, valorándolo.

—¿Hacen magia?

Niega, más avergonzado con eso y ella levanta las cejas.

—Ni siquiera ven a Tinkerbell ni a Morning star.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque son idiotas y no creen.

—Oh, hijo mío... El mundo está lleno de esos —y de locos como ustedes...—. ¿Se doblegan ante nuestros enemigos? —pregunta también.

—Mum... te van a hablar de cosas complicadas... no te pongas nerviosa cuando te lo expliquen —cambia de tema pensando en America y su estúpido noviazgo con Rusia, sin querer responder.

—Cosas complicadas, my boy... Más complicadas que Rome o Escandinavia no hay!

—Tú solo no te asustes y no les creas si no puedes, ¿de acuerdo? —pide pensando en el asunto tierra redonda.

—Yo nunca me asusto... Dime, ¿tendrás una daga o un cuchillo? Creo que Rome... Tuvo a mal... No sé dónde está —se la debe haber robado él mismo en el abrazo

—No... —responde pensando que no quiere que trate de acuchillar a nadie—. Pero le quitaré a Rome la suya cuando venga

Ella frunce el ceño y se saca un fresquito del escote sintiéndose mejor al notar que trae aún su veneno. Para entonces, suena la puerta.

—Abre corriendo —hace un gesto con la mano.

—Adelante —permite el paso Inglaterra y debe ser Francia y el resto de la familia Weasley

Francia entra muy feliz abrazando a Canadá de un lado, y a Seychelles y a su padre del otro. De hecho, Canadá está aprisionado entre Roma y Francia.

—Hey! Iggy! —saluda América que ha venido también, claro está. Australia entra buscando alrededor y Seychelles abraza a Francia de la cintura.

—Que no me llames Iggy —sí, nada más así. Nueva Zelanda entra mirando al cielo en su asunto.

—Oh, come on! France me dijo que pasaba algo awesome y que my grandma awesome estaba aquí!

Britania les mira a todos levantando las cejas algo intimidada con la altura de algunos, hemos de decirlo, pero levanta la cara y la barbilla muy dignamente.

—Yes... —sonríe un poco el inglés y le señala a Britania rezando para que el americano no haga ninguna estupidez.

—Mum, this is America —se lo presenta. América se ríe un poco, nerviosito, ante la mirada de Britania que... Le mira de arriba a abajo pensando que se parece en algo a Germania, en estructura, pero que habla como Inglaterra, sólo que más... Tontamente. Frunce el ceño.

—Ehh... Hello, granny —murmura y por unos instantes parece que todo va bien...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos al notar que ella frunce el ceño, a pesar de que ya sabía que no iba a gustarle, nada personal, es que no le gusta nadie.

—Ehm... ¿Y él... Es tuyo? —pregunta a Inglaterra sin dejar de revisar al muchacho de arriba a abajo pensando que se ve estúpido vestido así y es otro que huele RARO (si, el shampoo de Superman huele a chicle...) América, que está mascando chicle, se siente ridículamente observado y cambia el peso de pie saltando un poquito... Ocho... Nueve... Ok, los diez segundos de atención del niño se van.

—Ohh! Iggy! ¿Qué crees? Paso algo awesome! Estábamos en la azotea...

—Yes, mum. Él... es el más fuerte —explica Inglaterra con cierto grado de orgullo en la voz que NO suele ocupar y menos frente a él. América se detiene un instante y mira a Inglaterra a los ojos, le sonríe.

—Parece fuerte, yes... No veo armas eso sí. ¿Con qué pelea? —pregunta ella notando que no trae un arco como era de esperarse. El británico mira al estadounidense de reojo y se sonroja un poco.

—Well... Entonces en la azotea, estábamos yo, My Brother, el kangaroo... —sigue habiendo pasado el instante de "oh... Ha dicho algo lindo"

—¡Y también es tonto e irreflexivo y no me escucha y es poco educado y demasiado impetuoso! —riñe Inglaterra.

—Ohh! ¡¿Quieres ver mi arma?! Te gustan las armas? Ehh! Awesome! —saca evidentemente la pistola en menos de un segundo. Britania levanta las cejas con curiosidad.

—No, no, wait, America, cuidado! —protesta Inglaterra que ODIA la bloody pistola tensándose como cada vez que la saca.

—Mira esta pistola es awesome! La tengo firmada aquí —le enseña la cacha —. Whaaaaat?

—Que es una... ¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Britania pensando que es rara y negra como un cuervo.

—Es una pistola, es awesome! Mira tiene mi nombre aquí, y... —dándole vueltas para todos lados descuidadamente como sieeeeempre.

—Es muy peligrosa, mum... es un arma de fuego y... America! —le riñe—. STOP IT!

—Pero a granny le gustaaaaa! Ahh! ¿Quieres una paleta? ¡Mira! Tiene el pelo rojo como la chica de Brave! Se parece, pero granny en más bonita como yo, que soy awesome y... ¿Quieres que te de vueltas? Puedo hacerte como a Iggy mira le encaaaaanta —le pone un brazo alrededor del cuello.

—America cuidado —advierte Inglaterra tenso a lo que hace su madre con sus técnicas secretas de lucha, que sabiendo de su lado salvaje...

Britania se tensa tomándole de un dedo del brazo alrededor de su cuello y en un par de segundos...

—AHHHHHUUUU! —da un salto abrazándose el brazo

—No, no, no, no, mum... —Inglaterra se pone en medio. Britania mira a Inglaterra con dos dedos manchaditos en sangre.

—¡Él me ataco primero! —se defiende la chica.

—Me ha... Ahhh! Me ha sacado sangre —chilla un poco América viéndose la uña del dedo que la tiene un poco rota y levantadita de una esquina... Has tenido suerte, niño lindo, la idea era arrancarte la uña—. Auauauauauauauauuuuu! —grita cuando se ve el dedo, apretando los ojos.

Inglaterra se vuelve a ver la herida del americano, tomándole la mano. Britannia se limpia los dedos en su capa con sonrisa de lado.

—Nolatoquesnolatoques! Auauauauauauuuu

—America, come on —protesta el inglés porque no es para tanto—. Russia te hace cosas peores —ese tono de acusación.

—The commie no me arranca las uñas! Miraaaa... se me ve la parte esa de a.. auuuu! —creo que le da mas "cosa" que lo que le duele.

—Bloody hell, mum, no puedes atacar a los niños! No son tus enemigos —protesta para Britania mientras mira cómo arreglarla.

—¡Pues él me estaba intentando ahorcar! Y no le hice nada que no sea chillón, ni siquiera le arranqué la uña —se abraza a si misma—. Y este niño ya no es para nada pequeño como para estar haciendo estos chillidos.

—No te iba a ahorcar, ¡te iba a despeinar! —protesta América dando los mismos chillidos pero más quedito, brincando en las puntitas de los pies y haciendo "ayayayayay"

—¡Claro que está pequeño! —Inglaterra fuera de foco—. Y tú no seas respondón.

—Bien, Britania, haciendo amigos allá a dónde vas —se burla Roma

—¿Pequeño de dónde? te saca una cabeza... y trae un arma, yo no traigo un arma, ni le conozco —replica Britania de vuelta antes de girarse a fulminar a Roma.

—Ya le riño yo bastante por traer el arma —responde Inglaterra.

—¿Le riñes por traer un arma? —pregunta levantando una ceja y mirando a América de arriba a abajo.

—Ehm... yes... es un poco complicado. Canadá, ayuda a tu hermano con esto —pide. América se abraza la mano y niega con la cabeza.

—Quiero un curita.

—Pues ve a buscarla, mientras tus hermanos conocen a my mother, America... please —pide Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño para el inglés y luego mira a Britania de reojo.

—¿Tiene algún problema en la cabeza? —pregunta ella sin entender en lo absoluto el modo del chico.

—Please, be a hero... y ve tú solo, solo es ir al armario del baño y volver —negocia Inglaterra porque es que... es su madre y solo es una curita.

—Jo... más vale que tengan de Batman —murmura mirando a Britania otra vez—. Estás castigada.

Inglaterra sonríe al americano.

—No, mum, no le pasa nada en la cabeza... —responde el inglés suspirando. (Es tan mono que le llame mum 3 Francia se derrite cada vez que le oye)

—¿Estoy castigada? —Britania levanta las cejas y luego mira a Inglaterra cuando América se va sin responderle—. ¿Así es como educas a tus hijos? ¿Haciéndoles pensar que los pájaros pueden tirarle flechas a los arcos?

Por cierto... Francia abraza al inglés por la espalda en cuanto se acerca al lado de Canadá.

—No sabes cómo... —se queda a media frase cuando nota que le abrazan, sonrojándose. El francés le da un beso en la mejilla y le sonríe a Britania.

—¿Cómo quoi?

—No creo que... ¡suéltame, Frog!

—Non... ¿qué es lo que no crees? —pregunta Francia sonriéndole a Britania y cerrándole un ojo sin poder resistirse. Britania frunce el ceño y mira a Inglaterra.

—¡Que America sea un pájaro! ¡Suéltame! —protesta removiéndose.

—Le gustan las águilas... —sonríe Francia abrazándole más fuerte.

—¡Era una metáfora!

—No es porque lo sea... es porque me ha dicho que va a "castigarme"... Podrían los dos dejar de moverse ridículamente, estoy intentando hablar con England —protesta/riñe Britania.

—¡Pues es que no me sueltaaa! —Inglaterra de cinco años.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves? Igualito a ti —protesta Britania mirando a Roma, que está ahora mismo hablando con Seychelles, sonriendo, no de una manera específicamente seductora, pero no es como que sepa sonreír de muchas otras formas... levanta la cabeza al notar que el habla.

Seychelles suspira sonrojadilla mirando a Roma y dando un codacito a Canadá

—¿Y qué te puede pasar si no te suelto? —pregunta Francia riendo sin soltar a Inglaterra aun.

—Que te voy a estampar contra la pared —replica Inglaterra más agresivo de lo que acostumbra a causa de su madre.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta Roma a Britania.

—¡Cálmate! Tu madre ya nos vio... en otros asuntos, no pasa nada si te abrazo —el comentario desatinado del AÑO.

Codazo británico en la boca del estómago sin advertencia, rojo como un tomate.

—Que tu hijo es tan molesto como tú... Llévatelo de aquí —protesta Britania levantando las cejas y asintiendo en aprobación cuando ve el golpe.

—Uhh... —protesta Francia soltando a Inglaterra con una mano y agarrándole con un puño la camisa con la otra.

—Ah... no es exactamente igual que yo, yo no te estaba abrazando, pero lo resolvemos enseguida —la abraza.

—Jum! —protesta Inglaterra y mira a alguno de los niños, Canadá, que hace rato que espera, es empujado por Australia.

Britania se revuelve para empujarle con bastante fuerza

—Ah, sí, la otra diferencia es que yo llevo una coraza —hace fuerza para que no le quite.

La pelirroja le da un pisotón con bastante fuerza en el dedo chiquito del pie. Francia mira a Canadá aun con la mano en la boca del estómago.

—Oh... este es mi pequeño Canadá —indica orgulloso.

—Ah! —protesta Roma levantando el pie y apoyándose más en ella, apretando los ojos.

Australia que se ha puesto delante y está esperando a que Britania acabe de machacar a Roma y le haga caso, mira a Francia de reojo

Britania sale de Romaland mirando a Australia y luego a Canadá.

—Oh... volviste.

Roma sigue susurrando algunos insultos en la línea de "arpiatraicionerabrujadesalmada" en el oído de la británica mientras levanta un poco la pierna para llegar a su dedo, sin dejar de abrazarla y apoyarse.

—No, este es otro, son gemelos —explica Inglaterra.

Britania le empuja lo que puede tratando de que se caiga, pero está bien asido, gracias.

—Oh... son dos. Por Taranis... que desagradable.

—Oh... —Canadá baja los hombros y la vista un poco decepcionado.

—¡Yo soy Australia! —grita el Australiano empujando al canadiense. Francia frunce el ceño a Britania mirando a su pequeño de reojo.

—Que nombres feos les has puesto —murmura Britania mirando a Australia y arrugando un poco la nariz porque todos son enormes.

—No es un nombre feo! —protesta Australia e Inglaterra le fulmina.

—Australia!

—¿Cuántos niños te quedan, Angliterr? Quiero saber cuál será la pega del próximo —suelta Roma sin dejar de abrazar a Britania.

—Es un nombre latino... (lo es) ¿Por qué llamarías a alguien algo parecido a "tierra desconocida del sur"? —mira a Roma de reojo.

—Falto yo —indica Nueva Zelanda levantando una mano y saliendo de entre Australia y Canadá

—Duh! Pues porque soy del sur! —exclama Australia y abraza a Nueva Zelanda de los hombros. (Inglaterra con toda una panda de niños maleducados e irreverentes)

—Y la niña —señala Roma—. Se parece a Egipto, ¿a que sí? Es muy guapa.

—Australia! —vuelve a fulminarle Inglaterra.

Britania frunce el ceño con la respuesta de Australia haciendo una TREMENDA cara de desagrado, que queda interrumpida al hacer una PEOR cara de desagrado hacia el romano.

—¡No me hables de esa zorra!

—Lo siento, pequeña, acabas de ser sentenciada —se ríe Roma para Seychelles cuando ella se acerca a Británica, modosita por ahora.

Britania se estira a toda su altura y la mira con desdén, de arriba a abajo, casi esperando que le diga que es una pobre bárbara norteña como haría Egipto. Si es guapa y se le parece en el tono de piel y el pelo.

Seychelles le sonríe un poquito timidilla.

—England... es realmente muy guapa —asegura ella suavemente.

Britania se sonroja con esto, mirando a Roma de reojo para ver en donde carambas tiene la culpa de esto.

—Ah, Britania... ella te va a encantar. No le creas nada, por más que llevo media vida intentando hacerla una muchachita decente, ¡es la más silvestre de todos! —la medio acusa Francia sonriendo de lado.

—France! Lo que pasa es que no soy una princesa —responde ella tan descarada.

—Seychelles... —advierte Inglaterra.

—Pero es tal como me la describiste... cuando era pequeña con England, querría haber tenido el pelo rojo como tú —suelta acercándosele un poquito.

—Eres más que una princesa, de menos podrías no estar cubierta de barro la mitad del día —protesta Francia sonriendo.

Britania levanta las cejas con esto último, vacilando un poco en cómo tratarla, porque en sus tiempos si había otra mujer había que ODIARLA y matarla en cuanto se dejara.

—Ehh... ¿querías tener el pelo rojo? —pregunta vacilando un poco porque nadie que conozca quiere tener el pelo rojo como ella. Roma piensa con una sonrisita "y es pelirrojo natural".

—Pero las princesas de verdad tienen que estar cubiertas de barro o no hacen bien su trabajo —responde a Francia imitando a Inglaterra y luego se vuelve a ella—. Pues me parecía que debía ser... especial.

—Como me vuelvas a hablar en inglés te mandaré de vacaciones a trabajar en una de mis oficinas —advierte Francia no tan sonriente esta vez.

—Lo es... —murmura y piensa que ella habría querido tener el pelo negro y, en especial liso, como Seychelles—. Tu pelo... no... Es tan feo.

—Oh! Por Jupiter! —exclama Roma—. ¡LE GUSTAS! Chica lista que consigue lo nunca visto —se ríe.

—¡Yo no he dicho que me guste! —protesta Britania a quien no le ha parecido tan fatal, ciertamente... especialmente para ser mujer.

Inglaterra sonríe orgulloso de Seychelles.

—Bueno, eso no lo vas a decir nunca —Roma le da un beso en el cuello.

—Aunque tampoco ha dicho que no lo haga... eso ya es bastante —susurra Francia al inglés volviendo a tomarle de la cintura.

Y Roma debe llevarse una cachetada en la mejilla por el atrevimiento, de una MUY sonrojada Britania que no ha dejado de estar sonrojada pero... como siempre... hay tonos. Cachetadas a las que está más que acostumbrado con ella.

—Je t'aime —le responde Seychelles a Francia, sonriéndole.

—Aww... je t'aime aussi —responde el francés cerrándole un ojo a la chica cuando América vuelve corriendo como loco.

—Iggy! IGGY! —grita sonriendo. Inglaterra se vuelve a él—. Estabaenlafarmaciay... jaa! meestabacomprandolacuritacuando... UNA NIÑA ME CONFUNDIÓ CON EL AWESOME CAPTAIN AMERICA! —se ríe.

—Oh —Inglaterra le sonríe.

—Seguro necesitaba gafas, dude —se ríe Australia molestándole.

—Entonces le dije que sí y me dijo que si le ayudaba a algo... entonces dije que sí que seguro y... —toma aire y mira a Australia, le saca la lengua—. Shut up!

—O se refería a cuando es pequeñito —añade Seychelles.

—Oh, come on! —medio "fulmina" a Seychelles. Los dos se ríen.

—¿Quién es captanamerica? —pregunta Britannia a Roma sintiéndose secretamente bien de que él esté aquí en vez de estar sola en esta magia rara.

—No tengo ni idea —confiesa él en un susurro, mirándoles también.

—La cosa es que BOOM! Compré mi curita de princesas y salimos de ahí corriendo en busca del proiblemonononon que había pasado... y... a la mamá de la niña se le había pinchado una llanta! —cuenta.

—¿Compraste una curita de princesas? No waaay! —se burla Nueva Zelanda ipso facto y más risas entre los hermanos Weasley.

—Entonces saqué mi teléfono y... marqué a 911.

—Aja?

—¡Y ya viene alguien para acá para cambiarles la llanta! —sonríe contento abrazando al inglés y despeinándole.

—Muy bien —sonríe pero intenta que le suelte otra vez empujándole.

Francia aprovecha para abrazarle otra vez, atacando el otro frente y dándole un beso en el cuello como el que le dio su padre a Britania.

Inglaterra se revuelve sonrojando entre los dos.

—England —aprovecha a reñir Britania, que se queda paralizado.

—Ahora mismo enfrente de todos vas a decirme por qué razón es que no has enseñado magia a ninguno de tus niños como me has dicho hace rato.

—Ellos... no creen —explica Inglaterra apartando a Francia y América de la misma forma... Roma nota la incomodidad hacia ambos porque tiene suerte y entrecierra los ojos.

—Si sabemos magia —suelta Canadá, que no ha gustado como le ha valorado antes.

Francia, incansable, toma de la mano a Inglaterra.

—Ohh... vaya, England, ya sabía yo que no podías equivocarte con todos —sentencia Britania mirando a Canadá.

Inglaterra mira a Canadá levantando las cejas. Junto con Francia, que no esperaba evidentemente... y no digamos que dijera eso, sino que hablara en voz alta.

Canadá sonríe con esa respuesta.

—Ah, come on... ¿qué magia sabes hacer? —pregunta América burlándose un poco de Canadá.

—Pues... —se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando en qué puede ser suficientemente impresionante—. Tengo un objeto mágico, mira —saca su teléfono.

Francia se muerde el labio mirando a Canadá y sonriendo un poquito, notando lo que intenta hacer cuando se lo tiende a Britania.

Discretamente, Francia saca su teléfono y marca el teléfono de Canadá. Roma lo mira con curiosidad por encima de su hombro.

Britania extiende la mano y frunce el ceño, sin entender qué puede ser porque parece una piedra lisa y suave.  
>Le pone un dedo encima con cautela, solo rozándolo, justo cuando el teléfono suena.<p>

El romano se asusta un poco abrazándola más fuerte porque no se esperaba que brillara y cantara.

Ella da un salto y dos pasos para atrás porque no lo entiende, frunciendo el ceño y soltando un... Encanto protector.

—Jaaa! Míralos que monos! Se asustaron! —se ríe América sacando sus llaves de su pantalón.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas viendo el encanto protector que tiene un resplandorcito, porque hacía mucho que no veía uno. (Y que debe protegerles a ambos además, no sólo a ella... aunque ella lo niega)

—No pasa nada, no hace daño —explica el canadiense.

—Es extraño y no lo entiendo —Britania mira a Inglaterra de reojo cuando América decide que, porque no, es buena idea el también hacer una poca de "magia". Toma su apuntador rojo para las juntas y apunta a Roma en medio de los ojos.

Inglaterra sonríe con el ingenio del canadiense y Roma nota la luz y se asusta otra vez, apartándolos a los dos.  
>(Es decir, a él y a Britania)<p>

América le apunta ahora a Britania en el pecho, y ella intenta quitarse de encima la lucecita asustándose también y volviendo al encanto protector... ahora otro.

Australia se ríe al verles.

Ella termina por moverse un poco atrás de Roma, lo cual es extraño... asustadilla.

Roma intenta quitárselo también y acaba magreándole un pecho un poco antes de que se esconda.

La británica se sonroja más con eso, no vamos a negarlo, dándole un rodillazo en el culo cuando está tras él. América se ríe más aún, pensando que son muy graciosos y tontos. Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

Roma sonríe un poquito pero sigue en guardia aun con la lucecita, llevándose la mano al puñal y levantando un poco el brazo hacia ella protectoramente.

—Vale, America, no les agobies —pide Inglaterra haciéndole bajar el puntero.

—Bahh... ¡a Canadá no le reñiste! —protesta América.

—Un poquito está bien —responde Inglaterra.

—Un poquito está bien... —protesta Britania sin acabar por entender de qué ha tratado lo que pasa. Saca una mano por encima del hombro de Roma y suelta algo más o menos como.. — Ceann móóórrrr air duine glic is ceann circ air amadaan! —con plena y absoluta intención de convertir a América en una gallina.

—Mum! No! —Inglaterra se echa encima del americano para protegerle, acojonado.

A mí me perdonan pero el resto del público, que en este caso no es abundante de mi parte, pero Nueva Zelanda mira a Australia con cara de... PFFFFF. Sí, Seychelles también se ríe por lo bajini.

América lo único que hace es soltar repentinamente un grito de "quiquiriquí" sorprendentemente parecido al de un gallo e Inglaterra se vuelve a él, asustado, revisando que no le hayan salido plumas en ningún lado.

Estados Unidos tose un poco y se da unos golpecitos en el pecho, carraspeando porque ha sido extraño

—Mum! ¡Deja de atacar a the kid! —protesta Inglaterra.

—¡Dile a él que deje de atacarme a mí!

—No era una magia dañina —responde él.

—Pues... ¡esta tampoco!

—¡Ibas a convertirlo en un pollo!

—Gallo —aclara la británica mirando a Roma de reojo que les mira a los dos en plan "¿esto va en serio?" Sin saber qué pensar porque esta vez si ha visto una lucecita roja.

—Y deja de defenderle como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—ES un niño pequeño —replica Inglaterra.

—Cómo va a ser un niño pequeño, England, no digas tonterías. ¡Mide más que tú!

—¡Yo también mido más que tú!

—No es lo mismo, England.

—Of course is the same!

—No lo es, si lo fuera te irías en este mismo instante a la cama sin cenar —se cruza de brazos y le mira con su cara de madre regañona.

Aprieta los labios con el ceño fruncido, bajando la cabeza.

—Toma ya con la abuela... —comenta Australia en algo demasiado indiscreto para ser susurro, impresionado.

América mira a la mujer con esa cara que se parece a la de Inglaterra y ese tono que tiene algo que... hace que también baje un poco la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos un poco y seguís mostrándonos cosas? —propone Roma. Mano en el hombro de Britania otra vez.

—Whoa... —susurra Nueva Zelanda también mientras Britania hace un gesto con la mano y se gira Roma haciendo los ojos en blanco y bajando el hombro.  
>Francia mira a su padre y luego a Inglaterra de reojo mientras América se agacha a Inglaterra y le susurra algo al oído.<p>

—Whoa... Granny es aún más regañona que tú!

Inglaterra FULMINA a América.

—Give me your gun, please —pide Inglaterra a América, tendiéndole la mano.

—M-My... what?

—The gun, America, please...

—Ehh... ¿para qué?

—Quiero que mi madre sepa cuando ha de protegerse de verdad...

—¿Vas a enseñarle algo con la pistola? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Yes —le mira y hace un gesto de nuevo para que se la dé.

—Ohh... —vacila—. ¿Puedo disparar yo?

—No —sentencia porque solo falta eso, si con láser ya quería convertirlo en un pollo... Estados Unidos traga saliva y le mira a los ojos.

—Ok... —se la da—. ¡Pero ten cuidado!

Los ojos verdes le devuelven la mirada seriamente y la toma, acercándose a Britania y Roma.

Francia, que está charlando amablemente con Britania y Roma, tratando de ser el angelito de yerno que siempre ha querido ser, baja el tono de voz cuando Inglaterra se acerca, sonriéndole un poco.

Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo y le hace una sonrisita cómplice peligrosa y muy sutil.

Francia levanta las cejas sin entender realmente el mensaje, pero entrecierra los ojos porque algo en esa sonrisa del inglés le gusta.

—Los dos. ¿Veis esto? —Inglaterra les muestra la pistola abriendo la cámara con las balas y volviéndola a cerrar.

Francia vuelve a levantar las cejas mirándole de reojo porque hoy por hoy es extraño que Inglaterra traiga un arma  
>en las manos.<p>

Roma la mira con curiosidad y un poco de temor por si vuelve a ser algo que hace luces o así pero la curiosidad le puede y en tres segundos ya está extendiendo la mano para tocarla. Britania mira con atención porque el niño le ha dicho que es un arma.

—Miradla y aprendedla bien porque si todo va bien, no vais a volverla a ver... —pide Inglaterra.

—¿Vas a hacer que desaparezca? —pregunta Britania un poco impresionada con las actividades mágicas posibles de su hijo.

—No, se la voy a devolver a América —responde—. Porque es suya... pero quiero que la veas bien, porque quiero que aprendas cuando es que realmente estás en peligro y cuando solo estás atacando un niño que hace juegos de luces.

—Dispara —pide ella.

Inglaterra la monta, apunta a una pared y... hace un boquete, con el estruendo propio de las armas de fuego.

Britania creo que se le cuelga a Roma del cuello. No, quizás... le da un infarto o las dos cosas a la vez.

Roma la abraza con fuerza asustado también, con las cejas en el cielo, pálido.  
>puede que hasta se caiga de culo.<p>

Y van a estar los dos además oyendo un "piiiiiiiiiiii" infinito.

—Ehm... la sutileza no es lo tuyo, mon amour... quizás podíamos advertirles a tiempo... —susurra Francia hacia Inglaterra ligeramente divertido con su padre.

El inglés se pasa la mano por el pelo volviendo a ponerle el seguro a la pistola.

—Whoa! ¡No sabía que aún supieras hacerlo! —el niño siempre subestimando al inglés.

—Los dos sois lo bastante listos. Este es el mundo ahora —les enseña la pistola de nuevo y mira a América de reojo pensando que no está seguro de querer devolverle el arma, a sabiendas que van a querer robársela. LOS DOS.

Pues CLARO... lo PRIMERO que piensa Britania es: NECESITO esa arma, AHORA. Antes, MUUUUCHO ANTES de que la obtenga Roma y al verle la cara a su madre... y a Roma, que está poniendo una cara de póker excelente para lo expresivo que es siempre, decide abrir el arma y descargarla primero, porque al menos así, si se la roban, no se harán daño.

—Eh, eh... no le quites eso —protesta Britania.

Inglaterra sonríe de lado. Britania mira a Roma de reojo y carraspea.

—E-Es decir, da igual

—Of course, mum, es justo lo que quiero, que en vez de atacar a the kid vayas a intentar quitarle algo que no sabes ni cómo funciona y que seguramente acabará haciéndote más daño a ti que a nadie —responde mientras Roma le mira MUY atentamente para aprenderse donde van las balas y como van puestas y como se abre y se cierra.

—No va a hacerme más daño a mí, ni soy tonta —replica levantando la nariz.

Inglaterra le devuelve la pistola a América, quedándose con las balas y Roma sale de su ensimismamiento parpadeando y sonriendo otra vez. Britania le mira de reojo.

—Ni creas —sentencia empujándole un poco.

El romano sonríe más aun medio abrazándola de la cintura de cuando se ha asustado. La británica le pone la mano sobre la suya que tiene en la cintura e intenta quitarla pero no se lo permite, atrayéndola hacia si.

—Eres peor que la brea —protesta ella poniéndole las dos manos en el pecho, él se le acerca y le lame la punta de la nariz, sonriendo—. Puaaaj! Rome! —protesta ella apretando los ojos y poniéndole las manos en la cara.

Roma se ríe y se acerca dándole un beso en los labios aprovechando que no le ve, Britania abre los ojos como platos y le empuja. Y ahí él se ríe soltándola ahora sí.

Britania se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano casi como si le hubiera puesto veneno.

—Mum? —pregunta Inglaterra de manera acusatoria ahora, con los brazos cruzados... un poco cruel, sí, eso sí.  
>en su exacto tono de "explícate". Mum se sonroja hasta las orejas y frunce el ceño.<p>

—¡Yo no quería! Es este idiota que... yo no estaba... ¡yo nunca!

Roma se ríe más y se le vuelve a acercar a sabiendas de que le va a golpear. En efecto... PLAF, a donde caiga, así que lo esquiva muerto de risa otra vez intentado tocarle con un dedo y que no pueda golpearle.

Francia se hace repentinamente una idea bastante clara de cómo se ven él e Inglaterra... mientras Britania olvida del todo a Inglaterra.

Es que dos minutos más tarde, Roma y Britania van a estar rodando por el suelo, mientras los niños comentan sobre que ya tienen suficiente con Francia e Inglaterra para ver, además a los abuelos...

xoOXOox

Bueno, en definitiva, nos estáis diciendo que Romita puede hacer lo que quiera y llamar vieja bruja a Britania, ¿pero Inglaterra no puede reñir a su madre?

La llamó vieja bruja. Algo más o menos así, ¡Inglaterra es el niño!

Odio profundo a Roma por parte de su yerno. Britania apoya ese sentimiento.

Roma dice que ha dicho que es su yerno y se va a abrazar a Francia que sonríe también con eso, mirando a Inglaterra con ojitos de corazón mientras su padre le abraza.

El inglés quiere matarlos a los dos mientras Roma llama "consuegra" a Britania, que le fulmina sacando el arco.

No, digámoslo así, "Roma tiene los santos cojones de llamar a Britania consuegra". Sí, claro... Britania dice que pronto dejará de tenerlos

—¿Sabes de quién soy consuegro también? De Germaniae!

—No me importa un pepino que seas consuegro de quien seas —flecha cargada, arco en tensión. Britania frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza—. ¿Cómo eres consuegro de Germania?

—Uno de mis bebés y el suyo... son tan adorables —risa idiota, controlando el arco en un poco de tensión. Ella pone los ojos en blanco, baja el arco a apuntarle a las regiones vitales.

—Ahora verás cómo serás adorable mientras te desangras —sonríe.

—¿Sabes quién es adorable también? —toma a Inglaterra de los hombros.

—Si serás idiota —protesta Britania para Inglaterra, que trata de salir de ahí cuanto antes—. No lo sé ni me importa —se gira y apunta a las regiones vitales de Francia.

—Eh! eh! —protesta Inglaterra sin pensar ahora si soltándose.

Francia levanta las cejas y da un paso atrás porque además conoce BIEN la fama de Britania y aprovechando la confusión, Roma se acerca a Britania levantándole el arco con la mano.

Y llevándose un codazo en la mandíbula como acto reflejo que le hace levantar la cabeza y con la rodilla le da un golpe en la pierna por detrás a la británica para que pierda el equilibrio y dispare al aire. Ah, eh Inglaterra se sonroja él solo cuando nota a qué ha reaccionado.

Francia le mira con las cejas levantadas y media sonrisa mientras la flecha sale, en efecto, disparada al techo.

—Jaaa! Monsieur Angleterre no quiere que yo pierda las regiones vitales —sonríe Francia acercándose al inglés.

—¡No es eso! —chilla sonrojándose más  
>Y Roma acaba por levantar a Britania por debajo de las rodillas, porque le hace mucha gracia como patalea y chilla.<p>

—Aaaaaaaaargh! Bájameee!

—Tú eres adorable —la atrae hacia si para darle un beso.

—¡No soy adorable!

—¡Eres la consuegra más adorable! —risas.

—Y no me llames consuegra ¡y no creas que no me he enterado que me has llamado vieja bruja!

—Apuesto a que has sonreído a escondidas un par de horas por culpa de ello —levantamiento de cejas repetido.

—¡Nooo! ¡Yo no soy vieja! —levanta un dedo para picarle el ojo.

Él los aprieta intentando apartar la cara para que no lo haga, porque no puede defenderse con las manos mientras la sostiene así.

—¡JA! Eres un idiota —le aprieta la nariz y él trata de morderle la mano—. Ahhh! —quita la mano y patalea un poco más.

Roma se muere de risa y la deja caer de los pies.

—¡Eres un idiota! —le empuja y se cruza de brazos, sonrojada. El romano se ríe tomándola de la cintura hacia sí.

—Y tú eres abuela... y mi consuegra.

Britania le mira con los ojos muy abiertos porque está muy cerca de repente.

—¡No soy tu consuegra! ¡No soy NADA tuya!

—Tienes razón... cuspair suena mejor —asegura usando la palabra para amante en gaélico con un acento horrible.

—¡Nooo! ¡No soy ninguna amante tuya! —protesta histérica.

—Ehm... mum... —les interrumpe Inglaterra carraspeando un poco.

—Ahhh! Yo no dije cuspair! —grita mientras Roma se muere de la risa.

Francia se ríe un poco también, tomándoles video con la cámara del teléfono, impresionado del parecido de Inglaterra con su madre.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Reviews?<em>


End file.
